


Gravity Pulls Vol. 1

by babyy_bird



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, No editing. We die like men., What even is plot am I right, i like making my OC's suffer apparently
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyy_bird/pseuds/babyy_bird
Summary: "I have a bad habit of teaching young girls how to kill.”Bucky Barnes knew very well that wolves and girls both have sharp teeth, teaching nearly over thirty girls how to kill taught him that. So what happens when he encounters a girl whose  teeth aren't that sharp yet? For the most part he lets her be, doesn't teach her to constantly look over her shoulder or to never trust someone's word and have fifteen back up plans. But when she gets hurt, when she couldn't defend herself he taught her then left her with a book full of his secrets.





	1. P A R T  1

_**4th of April 2014** _

_The day SHIELD fell_

“Just tell me there's enough food for you until we get back.” Cassandra Navarre said to her daughter worriedly over the phone.

“Mom if HYDRA came knocking there'd be enough food for them and their dogs. Relax okay?”

“Bailee.” She sternly replied and her daughter tried calming her before eventually ending the call to find a motel. As soon as the call ended, her daughter got another call from a private number and answered without speaking.

“Hey Margo! How you going?” Margo rolled her eyes at the voice and looked out of the window of the wooden cabin she was in. The rain had gotten considerably harder and she could see flashes of lightning getting closer as they spoke.

“Jordan how many times do I have to tell you to turn your phone off of private number.” The line was silent before she heard a soft ‘oh shit’ and some ruffling. “What's up?”

“We heard the news about SHIELD and Hydra and some of the kids were worried about you. They wanted to make sure you were ok before heading to sleep.” Margo smiled softly and thought of the little kids in all their rickety bunks. “But M.. Are you okay?”

“The only thing I have to be scared about is this thunder and lightning storm.” She wasn't scared of storms at all but tonight would not be the ideal night to have a nightmare.

“Are you sure? We can send some of the adults over if you want?” Jordan's voice was softer, probably walking past one of the kids room.

“They wouldn't be able to get into DC anyway, don't worry about it ok? Besides, who's gonna find this place? Even dad has trouble finding it.” Just as she finished, a loud thump came from the front door and she looked at it while Jordan said his goodbyes.

“And make sure you finish that history assignment.”

“You only want me send you pictures of Captain America don't you?” She stopped a few feet away from the door and smirked as she heard him cough up an excuse but she stopped when she heard a low groan from the other side of the door. “Okay I have to go. Bye.”

She hung up and put the phone in her pocket before taking a small step and then backing up again. _Just my luck something like this happens. Perfect way to die._ She thought to herself. _My god I'd never last in a horror movie._ She went to the door again and looked through the hole to find nothing on the other side. Taking a deep breathe she held the door knob and opened it slowly, she didn't find anything until she looked down and saw a man with a metal arm lying on his back with his eyes closed. _Metal arm?_ She leaned back to see the news covering the fall of SHIELD for the hundredth time tonight. A video of a man in black tactical gear and a metal arm was seen fighting Captain America in DC the day before, saying he was wanted by police.

“No offence to the cops.” She mumbled, lifting his right arm up and around her shoulders. “But if you can take down the good ole Cap then I don't know how they expect to get you.”

He groaned when she got him upright but he might as well have been fully passed out due to not using his legs to help her at all. How she managed to get him into her bed was beyond him. When she brushed some hair from his face to see if there was any head injuries she froze when she saw his face. Grabbing her phone again she clicked on a picture of Steve Rogers standing with the Howling Comandos, kind of like the one in Smithsonian and zoomed up on the man directly to his left. She put the phone screen next to his face and went between the two, besides the long hair, beard and the metal fucking arm, he looked just like Bucky Barnes. He sat upright suddenly grabbing onto her upper arm and glared as menacingly as he could.

“Who the hell are you?” His voice was deep and strained and she looked into his angry piercing eyes carefully.

“Call me Margo.” She said calmly. “Now lie down.”

“The hell kind of name is Margo?” He mumbled getting tired again.

“The hell kind of name is Winter Soldier?” She put her hand on his left shoulder, pushing him back down to the bed. “Lie down Sarge. Let me help you.”

He frowned, about to ask why she was helping him but stopped when she placed both hands on his head and ran her fingers through its greasy mess.

“What are you doing?” She frowned when she got to the back of his head. From what she could feel it was as if he'd cracked his skull open.

Probably from when he fell off the train. She hoped.

“What are you doing?” He said louder, flinching when his rib prodded his lung to hard. She noticed this and immediately ran her hands across his sides to find to broken bones.

“I'm searching for injuries what does it look like?”

How she was unaffected by his glares was, yet again, beyond him as he tried burning a hole straight through the middle of her head with his narrowing eyes. Her eyes however were trained on the body armour he was wearing while her eye brows were slowly drawing together in frustration. She huffed when she tried pushing his ribs back in place but was stopped by the armour.

“You need to take that off.” She stated pointing at it.

“Even if I wanted to I can't. My shoulder is dislocated.” He replied gruffly and if he weren't in so much pain he would've let the sides of his mouth turn up in a small smirk. She was silent for moment before looking up and speaking again.

“Get on your side.” She ordered quietly. “Make sure to put your metal arm underneath you. I don't feel like having it go through chest if I'm being honest.”

“What are you going to do?” He did as she instructed anyway and watched her walk around to the other side of the bed. She felt around his shoulder trying to see which way it was dislocated.

“I’m gonna perform a magic spell that will turn you into a bildshnipe.” The sarcasm in her voice was astounding. “Just don't freak out ok?”

“Which part? The bilshipe or the-hey woah! What the hell!” He tried getting out of her grip when she placed her left leg on his shoulder near his neck.

“What did I say about freaking out?!” She held him down tighter by placing her right leg across his ribs. “I'm not strong enough to just put it back in place and you're in no position to do it yourself idiot.”

She lifted his arm up and with the little struggle he was putting up she quickly snapped it in place, his metal arm underneath him being held down by both his and her weight wasn't able to make it up to throw her off him. When she did move off him and allowed him to move onto his back, she walked to the other side of him but was grabbed by the collar of her shirt and brought down inches from his face.

Her blue eyes held defiance but no trace of fear, a little ringlet of blonde hair fell from her messy bun atop her head that slightly obstructed his vision of her left eye. In the dim light her eyes were shining, a ring of gold around her right iris that faded to a bright sky blue, green circled her left iris in the same way as if they were meant to be one colour. He felt a familiar coolness of the barrel of a gun being placed under his chin and slowly let go of the shirt in his grasp, she moved back and placed the gun on the bedside table and went back to work without a sound.

Exactly five minutes went by before the girl had finished setting out a first aid kit on the floor in front of her and when she looked up to see what she would need, she was taken back by the look of sheer anger he was giving her.

  
“Why are you still helping me?” He frowned. “What do you want?”

“Mutual trust would be nice.” She mumbled which only made him more confused. “Take this thing off.”

“I just tried to kill you. Why are you still.. Why are you still helping me?” His voice got rougher and she chuckled.

“Don't flatter yourself Sarge, the most you did was let me get a closer look at your eyes.” She then pointed to the armour again, motioning him to take it off.

After an hour or so she finished cleaning him up of the grease and sweat, set his bones and left him to fall asleep in her bed while she made something to eat for herself. Calling up one of her friends in New York she asked if he could decrypt any and all files that SHIELD or HYDRA had on the Winter Soldier. After that she heard the bed creak but no footsteps and continued her way through the kitchen grabbing ingredients until her phone rang again.

“You're on speaker.” She said soft enough to not disturb her guest.

“Please tell me you're cooking your special pumpkin soup.” A groggy voice strained through the speaker.

“Brad?!” Her eyes widened and she dropped the wooden spoon in the pot that she was stirring. His chuckle brought the biggest smile to her face since he left for Afghanistan.

“Hey pumpkin squash.” His voice was so incredibly soft that his friend smiled fondly, finally seeing the the hardness in his face relax at his baby sisters voice. “I got the news about SHIELD and I knew you guys were in DC-“

“I'm fine Brad. I promise I'm fine.” She quickly reassured him. He let out a relieved sigh and leaned his head back on the metal of the pay phone both he was at.

“I just had to make sure. I was so worried. I still am.” He could see tears start to blur his vision and he let out a quiet sniffle that didn't go unnoticed.

“Brad I swear I'm fine ok. No one can find me, dad even has trouble finding this place.” She let out a forced laugh when she felt her own tears start to blur her vision.

“I know but you're my baby sister and I'm allowed to worry.” She let out a noise of agreement before it went silent again. “So how's school going for you? Anyone I need to kill?”

She let out a genuine chuckle this time, knowing he could very well do it due to Brad being a sniper. She told him everything since the last time she saw him. The last time she _did_ see him was three years ago, just after she started her last year in primary school. She loved her brother and he loved her but he always wanted to fight, something she hated and scared her to no end. Next year she would be able to see him again and maybe he might actually stick around.

“I'm really sorry to do this to you.” He suddenly said. “But I'm about to get my ass kicked if I don't leave this phone booth.”

“It's ok.” She pursed her lips while trying to keep her tears from falling. “I understand. I love you.”

“I love you too Bailee.” He lightly teased using her first name.

“Be safe ass.” She teased back. When he hung up she waited a few seconds in silence before getting herself together enough to continue cooking.

She turned the stove back on to continue cooking her small meal as she let some stray tears fall.

“You lied.” His voice gave her a fright but she wasn't surprise he started talking.

“About what?” She turned to see the Winter Soldier standing not to far away from her.

“About your name. He called you Bailee. You said your name was Margo.” He grew more tense with every word he spoke.

“No. I said you could call me Margo. I never said that was my name.”

“Why would you want me to call you that if it isn't even your name?” His eyes were narrowed now, glaring lightly to try and come off as menacingly as he could without having to actually move to much.

“Because I hate my name.” She frowned at him. “Who names their kid Bailee Margret?”

He frowned suddenly, not knowing what was so bad about the name.

“I don't see a problem with it.”

“Maybe back in your day they were normal names but not now.” She scoffed. He only frowned deeper at her choice of words.

 _Back in my day?_ He thought to himself. Everything went still and silent for a moment, whether from Margo-or Bailee, whoever she was-going back to cooking or from the soldier being pulled into the darkness that inhabited his mind, it didn't matter. Flashes of a scrawny blonde in an alley way or parking lot, behind a diner it didn't matter, what mattered was he was getting beaten up, the sudden feeling of a rush of panic swept through his chest before running to his aid. Steve. It was Steve that was getting his ass handed to him and if he weren't so worried for the damn idiot he'd scold him into next week. But that was Sarah’s job, Mrs Rogers and Bucky refused to call her anything but.

“Sarge!” He jumped back at the loud voice and glared painfully at the girl. “Go lie down and get some rest. You look like you need it.”

Margo’s phone suddenly started ringing making them both jump and Margo sigh.

“Aren't I popular tonight.” She mumbled before picking it up and bringing the phone to her ear without looking at the caller ID.

“Monkey!” The soldier frowned at the word and tilted his head when Margo smiled. “Are you ok?! I would’ve called sooner but I was at school and didn’t even _get_ the news until I got out of school but-“

“Peter?” She interrupted chuckling.

“Yeah?”

“Breath.” She could hear him breathing heavily and another voice on the other end of the line. “Is that Aunt May?”

“Yeah. Believe it or not, she's actually more worried than I am.” Peter chuckled softly watching his Aunt try to silently tell him to ask if she's ok. “Margo.. Please tell me that you're ok a-and that you have enough food and you will be able to sleep through the night without a nightmare and that no one else is in the house and-“

“Wait, what nightmares?” Aunt May suddenly yelled a little to loud.

“This is a mess.” Margo mumbled as she listened to Peter try to explain to his Aunt that it wasn't that big of a deal.

Turning her head towards a very confused Winter Soldier she held up her hand in a way of telling him to wait a moment. After a few seconds she heard Aunt May have the last word before Peter returned to the conversation.

“Margo listen, to me tell me that you're safe.” Peter said desperately.

“I'm completely safe.” Margo reassured with a calm even voice. “And tell that to Aunt May alright?”

After a moment of silence went over the room before Peter spoke again, asking if they could have a normal conversation to which Margo agreed. She walked past the soldier and into the hallway to grab a warm blanket out of the cupboard and came back out to the old looking couch, laying the blanket onto it she motioned him over and left the room again.

“Sorry about that. I would've put you on the couch but you really shouldn't be moving.” Margo turned to see him just looking at her confused.

“Monkey?” His frown deepened when she smiled looking down at her feet.

“We’ve known each other for years and when we were kids he used to give me piggy back rides but one time some kids started chasing us.” She moved around again, grabbing two steaming bowls and gave one to him before sitting down. “And he had no choice but to start climbing up the playground basically looking like a spider. Ever since then everyone's called us spider monkey.”

The soldier nodded thoughtfully before looking up cautiously.

“I had something like that with a friend.” His voice was quiet and unsure. “No one else called us the names though.”

“Like an inside joke.” Margo encouraged.

“Yeah.” The smallest smile graced his features while he spoke, you'd miss it if you weren't paying attention. “Pretty sure he called me jerk and I called him punk.”

-

Margo was jolted awake when she heard screams of pain. What confused her though was that they weren't her own but the soldier that she was keeping in her home. Quickly running down the hall to the lounge room where she left him, he was lying on the couch in a cold sweat and whimpering in pain. Rushing into the kitchen she got a tea towel and soaked it in water before coming back to his side. When he opened his eyes they were bloodshot making the blue stand out like crystals in the light from the lamp beside him, his hair was stuck to his forehead while some of it was swept across his eyes. But his hands, they were gripping the blanket beneath him so tight she was scared it would tear.

“It hurts.” He whimpered helplessly.

“What does? What hurts?” She kept her voice calm knowing from experience that it helped.

“Everything!” He started to wriggle the moment the word left his cracked lips.

Unfortunately she didn't know that the rest of the week was going to be just like that. Every night and day would be the same, trying to feed him toast and biscuits just so he could get something into his system before throwing it back up again.


	2. P A R T   2

_April 11th, one week later._

 

Margo sat by Bucky and watched him drink the last of the tea she made him before taking the mug from him. He had stopped throwing his guts up two hours ago which was a relief but at the same time she couldn't help but get worried. He leaned his head back on the couch before leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees, holding his head in his hands.

“Please don't tell me you're going to propel your vomit on me again. I don't feel like hosing myself off, especially since it's one in the morning.” Margo smiled when he groaned.

“Please don't mention the propel vomiting.” Bucky pulled his head up and watched as she let out a quiet laugh. “I'm sorry about that.”

“Stop apologising. Now what do you want to eat? This is the longest you've gone with out vomiting so let's move you on to something else to eat because I think we've run out of biscuits and bread.” She shuffled around the cupboards for a second before leaning back to hear him.

“I really feel like hotdogs.” Margo thought for a second before grabbing her phone, knowing her friend was driving around somewhere.

“I'm calling an uber.” She replied distractedly. Bucky looked confused and a little apprehensive but she assured him that this person was someone they could trust.

The next four hours was spent avoiding questions from her uber driver friend and after that, walking around DC and trying to find a grocery store that was open. Fortunately for Bucky, they found one. Unfortunately for Margo she spent all fifty dollars of her pocket money on hotdogs and then lost Bucky the minute they left the store. She spent another hour running around in the dead of night looking for a shady looking guy in more layers than an Eskimo in the dead of winter. When she did find him, he was sitting on the side of the road looking at something in his hand.

“Dude you can't just run off on me like that.” Margo exclaimed out of breath, bending over at the knees she realised how spending actual time with her family makes her out of shape. “Where did you even go?”

Bucky didn’t answer for second, taking his time to put whatever he had in one of his many pockets and looked up at Margo with a frown. He wondered why she was so concerned for him in the first place.

“I just snuck into the museum.” He said shrugging.

Margo sat down next to him and looked at Bucky concerned.

“Did you find what you want at least?” Bucky only gave her a nod so she turned her head out to the street they were on. “You know, it’s probably not safe for you to be out here.”

Bucky looked up from his gloved hands and up just in time to see a helicopter to go over their heads. They were in a secluded spot and a nearly deserted street but they both new Shield and Hydra had eyes everywhere. She eventually called her friend back up to drive them back to her house and no one was surprised when they got lost.

When they made it back inside the house Bucky stripped himself of all the layers of coats, regretting having them on the second he sat down in that loud lady's car. She was nice enough but she asked a lot of questions and Margo’s answers confused him. He wouldn't question her though, she hadn't questioned him so he wouldn't do it to her. When he got them all off, he heavily sat down on the old, now stinky couch.

“I still can't believe you spent fifty dollars of my pocket money on hot dogs and ate all of them.” Margo sat on the newer couch opposite of him with a mix of horrified and impressed expression. “ _And_ managed to sneak into the museum.”

“Believe it.” He grunted lying back and closing his eyes. There was a beat of silence before Margo spoke again.

“So do you have a name that I can call you?” Margo knew his name but she wanted him to be comfortable enough to tell her it was ok. “I mean, I've spent a little over a week cleaning up your vomit I think I deserve it.”

Bucky opened his eyes and looked at her for a moment, while his immediate thought was ‘DANGER’ in bright red writing he knew that she could've killed him at any second while he was vulnerable like that. Bucky, that's what the man said right? And the information about him on the wall at the Smithsonian. But then again Steve called him Buck and said his name was James Buchanan Barnes. _Did that fucking idiot nick name my nick name? And how did he even get the first nick name?_ He must have been thinking to long because Margo spoke up again.

“Do you.. Know your name?” She wasn't teasing nor was she being bitter which confused him. She looked curious if he was being honest and unfortunately he always was.

“I don't know for certain.” He looked away again. “But you can call me Bucky.”

Margo nodded with a soft smile and got up.

“So Bucky, have you seen Star Wars?” She pulled her box set of all the Star Wars movies and turned to see Bucky looking at her strangely. He'd be lying if the name didn't peak his interest.

“What's that?”

“Well it's.. It’s..” Margo had a complete mind blank at the question. “Surprisingly hard to explain.”

“Why don't you just put it on and I'll roll with it.” Bucky shrugged and Margo nodded.

The entire week went like that, she would ask if he had seen a series of movies and he would obviously reply that he hadn't. He figured she was being nice by asking him and in six days they had watched all of Star Wars, the Narnia trilogy, Harry Potter and they started the TV show from the 90’s called Xena Warrior Princess.

Needless to say that Bucky was loving the show. They had ridiculous stunts that wouldn't be possible unless you had some sort of power but loved it all the same. They managed to watch quite a lot of the first season before Bucky nearly collapsed from tiredness.

The only way they had made it through so many movies was because Bucky would wake up from nightmares and to calm him down again Margo put a new movie on which lead to lots of late nights. Margo paused the episode the moment she heard soft snores knowing it meant he finally went to sleep.

She knew it would just be a nap but she let him anyway because he really needed it, she told him what happens if you don't get enough sleep and the results aren't pretty. She quietly walked into the kitchen, walking on her toes the way Bucky taught her after he saw Xena trying to walk through the forest in boots ‘silently’ (he also had a lot to say about the flips she did but tried keeping it to a minimum after a while). Just as she finished making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich there were three loud knocks coming from the front door.

She knew if it were her family then they'd have a key and obviously it wasn't the mailman because A) they didn't get mail here and B) it was 10am in the morning on a Thursday. Walking towards the door she peaked through the small gap where the curtains were next to the door, seeing it was one man in a business suit she could see a thigh holster and took a step back. She didn't want to take any chances of anyone seeing Bucky so she quickly shook him awake. She couldn't tell him that there was a guy outside waiting with a gun, he'd want to fight him and she didn't want to put that on him.

_He'll forgive me later._

“Bucky get up there's a spider in the bathroom!” She shook his shoulders until he finally sat up groaning.

“What are you talking about?" He rubbed his eyes tiredly.

“There's a huge spider in the bath tub I need you to kill it!” Margo tried to look scared and hoped he'd buy it.

“Where?” Bucky groan again and stood up. She directed him to the bathroom upstairs and on the way in she grabbed the key to the door that was sitting on the counter top.

When she pointed to the tub he walked in but couldn't find anything, as he turned he saw Margo standing at the door ready to close it with a painful expression.

“Please forgive me later.” Was all she said before closing the door and locking it from the outside.

Bucky stood for a second before he realised she actually freakin locked him in her bathroom. Still confused and tired he walked up to the door and started speaking.

“Margo? What are you doing?” He heard a few knocks coming from the front door and Margo yelling that she was coming.

“There's a man at the door and he has a gun. Please don't break down the door ok? I'll handle this.” He could tell Margo was getting stressed out and remembered when she told him nothing good comes from it so he made sure to sound calm.

“Margo let me out, I can help. You don't even know who's at the door.” He tried to turn the handle but it didn't budge.

“Please keep quiet.” She said before walking away.

While Bucky tried to quietly unlock the door from his side she walked down the stairs and up to the front door, opening it just before the man was about to knock again. He smiled but it didn't show his teeth and it didn't reach his eyes. Margo didn't open the door fully and took deep breaths to calm herself before something that wasn't deemed natural happened.

“Hi there, are your parents home at all?” His voice was sickeningly sweet and bordering patronising. When she shook her head at him his smile seemed to widen a little making her skin crawl.

“Who are you?” She asked making sure to slouch to make herself seem smaller. If he thought he could over power her then she could use it to her advantage.

“I'm with Shield special services. I'm here to ask if you've seen anything out of the ordinary.”

“What part of shield?” She dodged his question completely and balled her unseen hand into a fist. “The actual good guys or HYDRA?”

Bucky jumped when he heard a loud crash and started searching through the drawers to try and find something to remove the handle completely. After finally finding something he could use there had been multiple loud bangs and lots of pained male screams that honestly sounded pathetic. Just has he removed it there was a different pained yell which made him drop everything he was holding.

It never hit the ground though and he found himself staring at what he dropped right in front of his face. Even his long hair started to float like he was in water and he felt extremely lite, not lite enough to be floating himself but enough that it had him freaking the fuck out. After leaving the bathroom he made his way down the stairs but was stopped when his feet didn't touch the ground any more.

His vision was turned side ways as he started to float like every other object with in a few metres of Margo. Margo looked over at Bucky and saw he was trying to turn himself so he wasn't upside down. After finally reaching her did he notice two other bodies floating with a hell of a lot of blood around them, one of them with his eye scratched clean out of it's socket and the other man had what looked like a chunk had been bitten out of his neck. When he looked back to Margo he noticed she had blood around her mouth meaning she really did take a bite.

“How is this happening?” When Margo pointed to her stomach, Bucky became livid. One of them, he didn't know which, had stabbed her hip.

The sharp end stuck out the other side of her hip and immediately he started putting pressure on it trying not to cut himself in the process.

“Let me concentrate. I can fix this.” She whispered, still in pain but trying to block it out so her powers would stop thinking she's in danger.

Very slowly everything started to fall to the ground and Bucky felt himself get heavier with each passing second. When Margo went lower than his hips he circled his arms around her so she wouldn't hit the ground too hard, when everything did go back to normal he heard a whimper from behind him but didn't bother looking back to see which of the men made the noise.


End file.
